The Plague Doctor
by CommanderSandstorm
Summary: Corvo wasn't the only one that the Outsider had given his mark to. OCXCorvo. High Chaos. Dark fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be a somewhat dark series so there will be some gory content, language, alcohol and possibly sex in later chapters. If you can't handle it then don'r read. There's a reason why this is rated M.**

Chapter 1

From the shadows I watched a few of my comrades (James, Bohr and Geoff) harass a man that was late on his payments. It had been almost two months since his last payment and Slackjaw wasn't too happy about that. The boss had a business to run and a name to maintain. At the moment he was too busy whipping up a new batch of elixir to be out here. He was known to get things done personally but being out here would have been a waste of his time if the client didn't pay up. Most of the time he would usually send Crowley on these type of assignments though he was too busy helping him out.

There was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. My figure was illuminated for a split second as I sat on the window sill. The man must have seen me because he began to cry, "P-Please don't hurt me!" I could feel a strange chill run up my spine as he backed into a table with a horrified expression. Slowly I melted from the shadows and materialized in front of him. The man let out a yelp as he fell back onto the table. His eyes were wide with terror as he froze in place. Beside me, my comrades gave me room to operate.

"Oi Doc, what d'ya got planned for 'im?" James queried with a cheeky grin. I glanced back at him with my head tilted to one side before returning my attention to the man on the table. In one swift motion I pulled my cleaver from the holster on my hip and hacked off the man's left hand. He let out a blood curdling shriek as he held onto the nub at the end of his arm. Sanguineous liquid oozed through the fabric of his coat while he continued to cry out in pain. I grabbed the wrist with the still attached hand and forced it onto the table. Beneath me the man struggled against my grip. I used my cleaver to nail his sleeve to the table so that I could have both hands free to restrain the rest of him.

"Monster! Monster!" He screamed struggling to sit up. I forced him back down and pinned his chest with my right hand as I grabbed the nub of where is left hand once was with my free hand. The mark on the backside of my left hand glowed as flames sprouted from my palm. The scent of searing flesh filled the air as I burned the nub. I felt the man cease his erratic movements as he succumbed to shock. His body became limp as I stepped back and removed my cleaver from his sleeve. He wasn't dead for I could see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Bohr rushed over to the body and checked his pockets.

"The bastard has nothing." Bohr grunted running a hand through his short brown hair. He glanced at me with a sideways look. I merely spun on my heel causing my large coat to billow dramatically as I made my exit. There was no need to idle when I had more important matters to attend to. This whole fiasco was a waste of my skills and time. I opened the window and scattered into an unkindness of ravens.

Soaring high above the city of Dunwall I looked down on its inhabitants. Once prideful and full of life were its citizens, now only reduced to mere hollows of their former selves. Families torn and lives lost from the plague that ravaged the city. What a grim existence this was with no ray of light at the end of this eternal darkness. On swift wings I reconvened at the old whiskey distillery on Bottle Street, becoming whole again. I flexed my fingers and rolled my shoulders as I jumped down into the courtyard. A few of the boys in the yard glanced at me before continuing their duties. Slowly I made my way to Slackjaw's office. Once I arrived at his office, the boss was busy finishing up his latest batch of elixir.

"Alice, just the woman I wanted to see." Slackjaw said setting down a vile and picking up a cigar. He clipped the end before lighting it with a match. "I have a job for you."

"Continue." I said removing my mask. The cool air of the distillery felt nice against my flushed face. There were times when the mask would feel constraining, but I wore it to conceal my identity. It was easier to assassinate someone when they didn't know your face. All they knew was that someone was out to get them. The last thing they saw-if they even saw me in the first place-was the Plague Doctor.

"There is a certain Captain of the City Watch that I want you to dispose of. His name is Richard Stonewall and he's the one that's been bumping up the number of Watchmen in our little neck of the woods." He said taking a few puffs from his cigar. "Also, keep an eye out for old Granny Rags. Some of the boys have heard her mumbling about a 'lovely doctor'."

"Hah, I wouldn't say lovely." I laughed dryly.

"You're plenty lovely darling." He said shortening the gap between us. Reaching up a hand he placed it tenderly on the crown of my head. "Now go before I dilute your share of the elixir…" I sidestepped him and snatched up my mask before exiting. I leapt onto a low bearing roof that allowed me to reach higher heights. Once I reached my destination I crouched near the edge of the rooftop. Lightning flashed across the sky as thunder followed. It was going to rain soon. I should hurry before I get caught up in another storm. Though, my body did not heed my mind. A familiar darkness crept up behind me as I remained rooted to where I was.

"Such a delicate and beautiful creature yet so cruel and sadistic," Came a haunting voice close to my ear. "Strange contradictions entwined into one…"

"Are you referring to just me or women in general?" I scoffed giving the Outsider an annoyed glance. The Outsider let out a sharp laugh.

"Witty as usual," He remarked with a smirk. "Yet it would be best to still your tongue." The dark haired man looked me in the eyes with a mysterious glint. I remained quiet as I waited for him to say something. "I have a gift for you, whether you accept it or not is up to you. It is hidden among the decay of this once flourishing city. Heed the ravens' call…" With that said the Outsider had disappeared into an ethereal darkness. I let out a sigh to his typical cryptic messages. He seemed to enjoy riddles as I thought back to the other scavenger hunts he had sent me on. The man also enjoyed following me around like my shadow. I knew that the Outsider wasn't one for choosing favorites among those that he granted his mark to, but the way he interacted with me made me think otherwise. Maybe I'd have to see one of these days how he interacts with the others. Though, that is if I'm able to encounter one such as me in this vast world. This makes me grow increasingly suspicious about Granny Rags. The woman was blind yet somehow knew about me as if she could see. My only guess was that the Outsider had said something to her. I shook my head of such foolish ideations and returned to the task at hand. There was a man to be killed and he wasn't going to kill himself.

Like a specter I stood at the foot of his bed; waiting for the opportune moment to strike. I watched as Richard Stonewall took in steady breathes as he slept. He looked so peaceful despite the tumultuous storm that raged outside his chamber window. It was a shame that I had to eliminate him. From what I could tell from where I was standing, he was rather handsome. He had short raven black hair that was currently disheveled from him tossing in bed. His well toned chest rose and fell with every breath he took as he turned so that he was on his back. I noticed a strange diagonal scar traveling from the left side of his collarbone and over his left peck. The scar was faded but visible enough to be a constant reminder of what had happened. For some reason I wanted to touch him, to caress his head and hold him to my breast. I removed my mask and set it on the trunk at the end of his bed. As if knowing that I was standing there, Richard awoke and stared at me. I was taken aback to see that he was not shocked but in fact curious. That curiosity turned into a more devious nature as a sly smirk snaked its way across his lips. The odd glint in his eyes reminded me of a time when a man was possessed. Someone must have enthralled this poor fellow. Though, his eyes spoke to me as they danced in the brief light that the lightning had created. So strange, so bleak they were as if I was staring into the very depths of the Void.

"Come…" He beckoned with an eerie tone. I wasn't entirely sure what happened after he spoke those words, but I later found myself naked and tangled in sheets soaked with blood. Beside me was the body of Richard Stonewall decapitated and my cleaver embedded in his pillow. As I sat up, parts of the sheets clung to me due to the adhesive nature of blood and cloth combined. I peeled the sticky sheets from my body before standing up. Stark naked in a mysterious man's chamber was certainly not how I wanted to spend this evening, yet oddly I had no regrets about it. With a shrug I bent over to retrieve my weapon from the pillow. I set the cleaver next to my mask on the trunk before I searched for a towel to wipe all this blood off me. It would be improper for me to return covered in sex and blood. Though, I doubt Slackjaw would care. We made our own rules living on the streets. And this wasn't the first time this has happened before either. With a sigh I shook my head. This has to stop happening. I need to find someone to settle down with one of these days. Bah, what am I saying? I'm an assassin by trade. Being domestic would be out of character and alien to me. I think I'll stick to sleeping with my kills before killing them. It may sound crude, but love is hard to come by in these bleak times. I loved a man once, but that was a long time ago. He said he wouldn't leave me and that he loved me, yet he left me for that _whore_! That _whore_ stole him from me! But now they rot like the rest of this city!

I finished drying off from the bath I ended up taking. With quick precision I dressed in record timing before making my leave. Out the window I went, becoming a conspiracy of ravens. The cool rain pelted my wings as I flew through the city. I had barely made it half way to the distillery when I had to stop. I was forced to shift back into my natural form. The wind whistled around me as I crouched down into one of the abandoned apartment complexes. I pried some loose slats from the wall to use as fuel for the stove. The mark on my left hand glowed faintly before being engulfed in flames. A small stream of fire shot from my palm causing the flames that once surrounded my hand to leave. The wood within the stove were set ablaze. I closed the tiny grate and crouched before the stove. A comforting heat radiated from between the small gaps in the grate. I was about to make myself comfortable when I sensed another presence lurking about. Like a feline, I moved towards the mystery person. Out on the tiny terrace was a man cloaked in black. He had his back to me as he looked out into the darkness. I was sure that he had yet to notice me as I neared him, but how terribly wrong I was when he had suddenly turned around. Behind my mask I suppressed a gasp as I stared directly at him. The mask he wore was so ghastly in design as if modeled from nightmares.

For a while, neither of us did anything. It was as if he too was shocked just as much as I was. That was until he took a step forward. I stood my ground as he neared me. Once he was close enough he began to circle me like a predator would when sizing up his prey. I took note of the mark on his left hand that mirrored my own. He was also in contact with the Outsider. Was he the raven that the Outsider had told me about? This man was by no means a raven but a wraith or reaper. I could feel a still lingering sensation of bloodlust from him when he came to a stop in front of me. He must have been out on a contract. I can smell the scent of blood and sweat as he stood close. The heart strapped to him thumped every once in a while. How frightening. Who was this man? I must know more about him…

"What a chance meeting between two ravens…" The wind whispered around us. I looked around to see if I could spot the Outsider, though he was gone like the wind. The man must have heard him too for he was searching for its source. I took this moment of distraction to move past him. He caught my left wrist without even glancing at me. Upon instinct I burst into a flock of ravens. Startled, the man took a step back and watched me as I vacated the room. I wish that we'll have the chance of meeting again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was teetering on a few ideas of how I wanted to portray Daud. I hope this was the good choice...**

Chapter 2

"Please stop! No, get away from me!" A man yelled out as he struggled against his restraints. The cold sweat that rolled down his brow glistened in the dim light of the room. My shadow was casted partially over him as I stood by his side with a small vial. "I'll tell you who sent me! Just please stop!" His eyes were wild with fear while he let his limbs fall slack. He realized that there was no use struggling anymore. It was futile, yet he felt a spark of hope from trying to appease me. How terribly wrong he was. A cruel smirk snaked its way across my lips from behind my mask. "His name is Daud-ACK!" The man writhed under me as I shoved the vial down his throat. His eyes bulged as he choked on the tiny bottle being forced into his esophagus. He flopped under his restraints as he let out horrendous choking noises. Warm bile seeped from between the glass object when I removed my hand. I inspected my work closely before playfully slapping his cheek a few times.

"Why waste your time with these guys when you know exactly who sent them?" Geoff questioned. I glanced at him. The man was currently leaning against a table with his arms folded and eyes closed. A frown creased his lips with dissatisfaction. He opened his eyes to meet my gaze.

"This time is different Geoff." I said turning around fully. Within a blink of an eye I was just a few inches away from him. Geoff blinked dully a few times before shrugging me off. "This time I'm calling the Whaler out." He raised a brow before pushing off the table. This news certainly intrigued him.

"Oi, ya can't be serious Doc." James said getting up from his spot near the door. It was unusual for him to be quiet and quite frankly I had almost forgotten that he was in the room. Something must be wrong. My suspicions were correct when James stepped into the dim light. Half his face was covered in purple blotches and his right eye was swollen shut. "I ain't gettin' into another scrape with those fuckers!" His face flushed with rage as he balled his hands into tight fists. "I barely survived this last attack…" He stared at me with the best hardened gaze he could muster. It was almost painful to watch him under the minimal light, which created harsh shadows along the newly formed contours of his face.

"That's why I must do this." I replied tilting my head to one side, "So that something like this no longer happens."

"You cannot possibly think that righting a wrong with a wrong is correct." Geoff said frowning even deeper. He let out an annoyed breath as he messaged the bridge of his nose. "Someone else will just take his place."

"I did not ask for _your_ opinion." I seethed glaring at him. The man stiffened sensing my hostility. He looked away and concentrated on a random object in the room. I turned my attention back to James.

"Why don't we make a deal with him?" Bohr inquired coming into the light. "It would be more beneficial to have the bastard on our side." The room had fallen silent save for the sound of rats scurrying about. I mulled the option over. It was certainly a favorable one. The Whaler was a better asset alive than dead. I gave a nod of approval.

"Dump the body in the flooded district." I said melting into the shadows. Once I was outside crouched on my usual perch, I removed my mask. The cold air assaulted my warm face making me feel refreshed once more. Darkness swept across the city as dusk gave way to night. A crescent moon hung among the fabric of navy dotted with gold that blanketed the sky. The lack of moonlight made it almost impossible for any normal being to see more than three feet in front of them. A chill ran down my spine as I sensed the ever familiar presence of the Outsider. He crept from the obscurity. His long fingers reached out and caressed my cheek.

"Did you find my gift intriguing?" He murmured in my ear. I knitted my brows together out of confusion. What gift was he speaking of? I never came across the gift he had mentioned. Instead I found a man who I presumed was the raven. "Confused? Of course you are my dear…I believe that you will figure it out sooner or later…" Those were his parting words as he vanished into the night. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding. His riddle remained a conundrum.

The next evening I towered above the corpse of a wolfhound. It was gutted in the most gruesome fashion with its' fetid organs spewed out into the street. A small puddle of blood pooled beneath it still steaming from the freshness of the kill. I looked to the brick building that the body was leaning against. Scrawled in blood on the wall was a message:

_**12:00**_

The witching hour was a suiting time for this meeting; a time where demons came out to play. Licking my lips I anticipated the hour that we'd finally meet. Suddenly I burst into a conspiracy of ravens flying to the rendezvous point. Once I was there I roosted on one of the many fearsome gargoyles that perched on the roof of the building. A chilling breeze swept over me as the wind began to pick up. My familiars and I scattered upon the sounding of the twelfth hour. As if on cue a tall man materialized in front of the building. I gathered myself and became whole again in a flurry of darkness. Black lithe feathers drifted listlessly around me. The man standing before me was undisputedly The Whaler. He had short light brown hair that was slicked back. His face was marred in several places including a prominent scar going from his right brow and down his cheek. The uniform he wore matched the one that his masked portraits posted around the city wore.

"We meet at last Plague Doctor…" Daud drawled unimpressed. He folded his arms and gave me a curious look. I tilted my head to one side while holding my hands up in a prayer position.

"Indeed," I replied smoothly. The assassin raised a brow. A small smirk played across his lips.

"Never could I have fancied the thought that you were a woman." He said with a hint of mirth in his tone. Despite his jesting I remained stoic. He would need to do a lot better to get under my skin. "But that would mean that I could…" Instantly he had me pinned to the wall. "…Overpower you…" Daud was quick to make do with my mask. He inspected my face closely with a smug smirk plastered on his face. With gloved hands he grabbed my jaw and moved it around before removing one of his hands from my face. That free hand roamed down my body, feeling my bosom and sailing over the curves of my hips. Without warning he rammed his hips into mine. I let out a shaky breath from the sudden impact. A low chuckled rumbled from his throat as he tossed my hat away and pulled back my hood. Spilling from its prison my hair fell into tendrils over my shoulders. Daud grabbed a fistful of hair and proceeded to take in its scent.

"Are you not now satisfied that you have proven that I am a woman?" I questioned. The Whaler gave me a sideways glance.

"We have a truce for now." He said taking in a nose full of hair. "Things just became interesting for me…"Daud suddenly disappeared leaving me to fix myself up. I stuffed my hair back into the tight hood before bending over to retrieve my hat and mask. Darkness seeped from the cracks of the building caressing my figure. The feeling was gone as fast as it came. I shook it off and diffused into an unkindness of ravens.

I was back at the old whiskey distillery once more. Like usual Slackjaw was in his office working on something important. From the peeved look on his face and the journals sprawled out on his desk. I could only assume that something was wrong. Crowley was seated in a chair holding a steak to his left eye. He ignored my presence as I stepped further into the room. Slackjaw looked up from his papers to glare at me.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Slackjaw barked grabbing the collar of my coat. He lifted me off the ground as he continued to glare me down.

"I was taking care of something." I said calmly. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated what to do next. Instantly he released me before turning his back to me. The man pulled out a cigar, clipped the end of it, lit it and proceeded to smoke it. He let out a few puffs.

"Does the name Hollering Holly sound familiar to you?" He asked suddenly whipping around.

"Aye, she runs a gang up north." I replied with a nod. Slackjaw smirked as he leaned against his desk.

"The bitch has been creeping up on my territory." He said fingering the cleaver strapped to his waist with his free hand. "I want her to learn her place, though I wouldn't mind having that whore's throat slit!" The gangster leaned back and snatched up a piece of paper. He held it up for me to take, which I did.

"The pleasure would be all mine…" I said with a tip of my hat and a slight bow. Slowly I began to melt into the darkness that clung to the walls of the room. When I straightened back up I was on the street outside of the distillery. A few of the thugs posted outside backed away startled. One pulled a flask from his pocket, took a few swigs before putting it away. He mumbled a few curses before resuming his task of guarding. I casually walked away without bothering to say a word while holding the note in my hand up to my face. When I memorized the address I crumpled it up and burned it within my left hand. The ashes were spirited away by the wind.

After I had zigzagged my way through the city, I had finally made it to the Lady Luck Pub. The building looked like any other in the area with its brick façade and decaying exterior. In front of the establishment was a faded sign with the namesake on it. Posted at the front door was one bouncer. He was only armed with the standard pistol and sword. Telling from his build it appeared that he wasn't in top physical shape being slightly overweight. I was a little baffled to see a man as portly as he was in hard times like these. It was almost comical to watch this poor fellow stand there scratching his stomach. I flicked my wrist to reveal several small knives. In one swift motion I released a knife from my hold impaling the man in the neck. He let out a low gurgle before falling to ashes. In a flash I was crouched on the pubs' roof. The aging tile shingles creaked beneath my feet as I moved around to find the best entry point. I slipped through a hole in the roof large enough for me to fit. The upper floors were dark and abandoned with the only living traces being the rats. Silently I stuck to the shadows as I skulked my way to the first floor. I reached a door where faint pub noises could be heard. A few shouts here and there along with the occasional shrill laugh from a whore. I peered through the keyhole of the door to see a fairly average looking pub. Off to the far right was a piano and the left was the bar. A few men were seated at the tables directly in front of the door.

"A toast to another job well done boys!" A woman-which I assumed was Holly-exclaimed holding up a frosted mug of beer. The men held up their glasses and toasted her. Everyone took a big gulp from their drinks. Holly was very different looking than the plain men that she worked with. She had fiery red hair and two different eye colors. One eye was a frosty blue while the other was a deep emerald.

I took in a deep breath before time slowed when I opened the door. All the people in the room were frozen in place. I pulled out my small hidden knives and tossed them at the various men and women in the room. Nonchalantly I walked up to Holly waiting for time to return to normal. Slowly time shifted back to its regular speed and everyone in the room fell over lifelessly. Holly's eyes bugged when I firmly clasped my left hand around her throat. The glass she held in her hand fell to the ground shattering and releasing whatever liquid remained in it. She let out a horrid gasp as she latched onto my arm. With the best strength she could muster she tried to force me off her.

"I know who you are!" She sputtered hoarsely. "Just kill me already!" At that moment the woman had ceased her struggling, falling limp within my hold.

"That's no fun…" I taunted with a pout in my tone. Before I had time to see what was coming my way, Holly cracked a huge grin. A shot rang out. I looked down relinquishing my grip on the woman. A warm sensation came over me as blood seeped from the wound in my chest. The bullet had gone through and through. Such a clean hit for a dirty shot. I fell to my knees placing a hand to the wound. When I pulled my hand back my palm was coated in crimson liquid. I guess this was how it was going to end? What a terrible fate.

"Did you think that you'd be able to kill me that easily?!" Holly laughed with her hands on her hips. She landed a swift kick to my chest sending me flying back. "Pathetic! All those rumors about you were bullshit!" Her grating laugh filled the room once more as she made her way over to me. I rolled onto my back and watched as the woman towered over me with a sadistic grin. She was about to stomp on my chest when a shadow came up behind her and slit her throat. Blood sprayed from her wound before she turned to ash. I tried to blink away the blurriness in my eyes, but I was losing blood fast. Before I blacked out from blood loss I saw that familiar mask of death.

"_Am I dead?" I questioned looking into the vastness of the Void. Several broken islands lazily floated around. Some had portions of structures on them while others were barren._

"_Quite the opposite," The Outsider answered appearing next to me. "I guess I favored you in the end. That woman Holly was becoming a bore." He gave a casual shrug as if gambling with mortal lives was no big deal._

"_I should have died." I said with a frown as I pulled a strand of hair from my face. I paused realizing that I wasn't in my usual attire. It was strange to be without it since I wore it every day. Instead I was dressed in a simple blouse with a vest. The other half of me wore black fitting slacks topped off with knee high boots._

"_I control your fate mortal." He replied emotionless. "You best remember that." The dark haired man turned and walked away with his arms crossed. I watched as he retreated to the further reaches of his realm. _

_I returned my attention to the endless horizon to contemplate what had happened at the Lady Luck Pub. Somehow I miscalculated at one point, unless that man wasn't even in the room. There was a possibility that I forgot to check in the other rooms with my Dark Vision. Damn it, what a rookie mistake! I should be dead! But, then he came. The man in that abhorred mask. He saved me… _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Nenoka and pinkrollingstone for the reviews :3**

Chapter 3

I bolted upright covered in a sheet of sweat. The tunic that I was draped in clung to me like a second skin. My eyes wildly scanned the unfamiliar surroundings. A woman came into view with a worried expression. She opened her mouth to say something but my ears heard nothing as her lips moved. The woman grabbed my shoulders to force me back yet I resisted her efforts. Suddenly the world became black again as I fell back losing conscious.

_The Void was the same when I had returned. I was only awake for a moment before blacking out. There was a sudden pang of pain in my chest but it was gone before I could tell what it was. For some reason I felt weaker than before as if I was battling a fever of some sort. Without warning the Void became dark and someone pushed me off the island that I stood on. I shut my eyes hoping for the impact to come soon but none came. When I had opened my eyes I saw that I was in a garden. It was beautiful, filled with various plant species. I bent over reaching for a rose._

"_What a beautiful garden father!" A girl gasped from the veranda. Her sudden outburst caused me to prick my finger on the flower. I let out a hiss and stuck the bleeding appendage in my mouth. When I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. That girl was me! I don't remember this! It has to be a dream, it just has to be!_

"_Of course only the best for my little girl," The man replied with a smile as he placed a hand on the child's head. He playfully ruffled her hair causing her to burst out into a fit of giggles. I watched the two interact for a while before they moved to a gazebo located to the left of me. The man sat down on one of the chairs with his daughter sitting across from him. A servant came out with a tray of ice tea. My mouth began to water at the sight. Ice tea was my favorite drink during the summertime as a kid. But, this scene was all wrong. I remember distinctly that Slackjaw and I would steal some ice tea from the merchant at the market. _

"_This ice tea is the best!" She exclaimed gulping down the drink as if she was suffering from dehydration. The girl set the glass down and gave her father a happy smile. He chuckled taking sips of the ice tea. Suddenly the scene flashed and the two were no longer there. The sun was no longer shining as it hid behind thick snow clouds. Curiously I entered the home through the double doors. There was no one inside as I made my way around the house. I stopped at the entrance of the drawing room. It was dark and foreboding. A large ornate fireplace was lit on the far side of the room. Next to the hearth was a stately wingback chair. I silently crept inside the room. Despite the warmth that radiated from the fire, I felt a chill sweep over my body. Just as I was about to reach the chair, the front door suddenly opened. From the other side of the wall I could hear a few people enter._

"_Oh it's so cold!" A girl shouted._

"_Well, it is winter after all." A man replied._

"_Ah, Lord Cromwell, Lady Cromwell and Lord Banks I have stoked the fire in the drawing room." Another man said in a more dignified tone. I could only assume that was a butler. "Please, right this way…" I quickly moved out of sight just as the small group made their way into the room._

"_I must say, this is a fine estate you have here." An unknown man said with wonder. He glanced around the room taking in all the various details and designs. This man must be Lord Banks that the butler had greeted. There was nothing spectacular to describe about this man other than the expensive attire that he wore. Though, I did notice the frazzled state that he was in despite trying his best to hide it. His fingers were chewed raw, while his wrists had faint pink scars that told stories of attempted suicide. The man ignored the chair he was offered, opting to stand in front of the fireplace instead._

"_Thank you Horatio, my grandfather built it with his bare hands." Lord Cromwell replied taking a seat in the large wingback. His daughter sat on the ottoman beside him. She neatly folded her hands in her lap and listened intently to the exchange between her father and Lord Banks. Moments later a maid wheeled in a cart with piping hot tea and small cakes. She came to a stop in front of the trio and proceeded to pour each person a cup of tea. The Lady Cromwell's eyes lit up when she spotted her favorite dessert. It was a sponge cake with an apple glaze drizzled over it. The maid was quick to pick up on the girl's desire and served her a ladylike portion of the cake. Both men denied any cakes that were offered to them. Lord Horatio Banks took a small sip from his cup while eyeing the maid from the corner of his eyes. It was subtle enough to go unnoticed by the patrons of the room. Once the maid was finished, she left the cart in the room in case the masters wanted more tea._

"_Lady Cromwell, did you enjoy the tour of my factory this afternoon?" Lord Banks inquired with a sideways smile. He turned to her fully to get a better look at her._

"_May I speak plainly?" She queried setting her teacup on the tiny saucer in her hand. The man gave her a curt nod to continue. "It was absolutely fowl. Those women were treated like machines!" Lady Cromwell abruptly stood up. Her eyes were swimming with disgust and disdain. The girl's lips curled in bitter contempt._

"_Anne!" Lord Cromwell exclaimed with a scowl. He needn't say more with that look he was giving her._

"_It's alright I was the one that asked for her honest opinion." Lord Banks said holding up a hand. "It's true that my factory has rather poor working conditions, but what do I care as long as I'm making a profit." He loosened his collar with his free hand. "How else am I supposed to compete with the Pendleton and Boyle families?" _

"_You can start by being the first to improve working conditions!" Lady Cromwell shouted slamming her teacup and saucer on the cart that was left beside her._

"_Anne! I demand that you cease this madness!" Lord Cromwell boomed getting to his feet._

"_I will not!" She bit back clenching her fists. "You Mister Banks are despicable!" Anne spun on her heel and stormed out of the room. Lord Cromwell let out a sigh as he messaged the bridge of his nose._

"_That girl, I swear will get in big trouble with that mouth of hers one of these days…" He muttered under his breath._

"_She's certainly a spirited lass isn't she?" Lord Banks chuckled lightheartedly. He glanced at the now seated man._

"_Yes, she's growing up so fast." He said looking up at Horatio. "She'll be twelve in a few months…"_

_I stood in the shadows surprised about what I had just heard. The girl's name is Anne, but she looks like me! Is it possible that I have a twin sister? All these years of not knowing; I could have had a better life with these people. I would have been a part of the aristocracy of Dunwall; attending galas and balls._

"_Bastard twins separated at birth." The Outsider said casually as he lay sprawled out on the fainting couch. "How delicious…" He took a bite of an apple that he had in his hand. At that moment I wasn't sure about that last statement. Was he referring to the apple or the situation or merely both? It was too far from the truth. The Outsider had a sick sense of pleasure._

"_This can't be true," I said out of disbelief as I approached him._

"_Hm, denial is not something you can afford." He said cryptically looking to the doorway. I followed his gaze to see a man that I had never seen enter. He had medium length black hair and equally dark eyes. This man was certainly not from this vision. But those clothes seemed oddly familiar. I swear by the Leviathan that I've met him before. The man walked up to the Outsider and me with a dark look. He was obviously not too pleased to be here. Well, that makes two of us. What was the Outsider plotting? "Ah, Corvo you've finally made it and just in time for the gala!" Once the Outsider had said that, our surroundings had changed and we were in a ballroom full of well dressed individuals._

"_Lady Cromwell, I must say that this gala is magnificent." A young man said approaching the now teenaged Anne. He looked to be only a few years older than her. The girl blushed slightly as she hid behind her fan._

"_It was a lot of work and I'm absolutely exhausted!" She cried fanning herself. "I'm a total wreck!"_

"_You look sublime to me milady," He said taking her free hand and kissing the backside of it._

"_How saccharine," The Outsider said with false sentiments._

"_Leviathan, why are we here?" The man asked with narrowed eyes. I swiveled my head to get a better look at him as he stood beside me. My eyes trailed to his left hand with the mark that was glowing. That was when I realized that this man was the masked man! _

"_You don't sound so pleased about this." He replied with a shrug, "But what do I care? I control your fates and do as I please with you." With a smirk he disappeared into the throngs of people._

"_Don't question his motives." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's obvious that you're new to all this."_

"_Then what makes you the expert on the Outsider?" He scoffed shrugging off my touch._

"_I've had this mark since I was about twelve." I said sadly staring at my own left hand. "He saved my life, gave me a new beginning…By the way, I never caught your name." When I looked up I saw that the man had turned away with a sinister look. The shadows casted over his face made him look dramatic in the light. I could barely make out his eyes from the darkness that clouded them. Letting out a sigh, I moved away from him. Though, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. If I hadn't recovered from the sudden gesture, I would have rammed straight into him. I stared up at him with mild shock. He merely returned my gaze with torpor before dragging me onto the dance floor. I took a few steps back when he finally released my wrist. He also took a few steps back. Several other couples surrounded us including Anne and her suitor. Just as the music began we both took a deep bow. Automatically I offered my hand to him. He took it without hesitation and the two of began to dance to the music._

"_Corvo Attano," He breathed in my ear when we came to the part of the dance were we had to be close in proximity._

"_That name, you were the one to be executed a month ago." I replied with a raised brow as we sidestepped another couple. "The Outsider saved you too." He remained silent at my assumption. _

"_What is your real name?" He queried looking me in the eyes._

"_Alice Cromwell," I said as the dance finally came to an end. A strange fog crept along the floor and soon clouded my vision. I no longer felt Corvo's grip on my hand as I was pulled back by unknown hands. It wasn't long when my world became black once more._

My eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal an unfamiliar ceiling. Carefully, I sat up only to be forced back into a lying position. My eyes met those of a familiar green eyed inventor. He gave me a small relieved smile as he took a seat on the bed that I was in. I opened my mouth to say something but Piero shushed me.

"Easy there, the anesthesia that I gave you makes your mouth numb." Piero said adjusting his small glasses. "It was no easy deal sewing you up." He then glanced over his shoulder at something. The look on his face was a strange one. "Corvo here has been at your side since he brought you in. He seemed rather protective of you, but I guess that it's in his nature being the former Lord Protector and all…" I tried my best to smile at the older man's ramblings. He was still the same after all these years. "Ah, my lovely assistant has returned."

"Stop calling me that, I'm not your assistant." The woman scoffed rolling her eyes as she stood at the foot of the bed. She then looked to me startled. "Oh, you're awake. I'll heat up some soup for you." The woman turned and left. Once she was gone, Piero turned his attention back to me.

"That was Callista," He said with a cheeky grin, "She's such a tease." If I wasn't so cotton mouthed I would have given him my true opinion about her. I knew for a fact from her actions and response to him, she had no interest in him. Though, love was cruel and blind. It wasn't long before Callista returned with a tray that had two bowls of soup on it. I could see the steam steadily rise from the hot substance. Piero helped me up into a sitting position so that I could eat. The woman set the tray on my lap before taking up the second bowl of soup. She went over to where Corvo was sleeping and placed the bowl on the small table beside him. A fond smile creased her features for a short moment before she returned to her stoic demeanor.

"Thank…you…" I said hoarsely while taking tiny sips of my soup. It was surprisingly delightful.

"You're welcome I hope you have a speedy recovery." Callista said with a small smile before leaving. From the look she gave me, it wasn't often that she heard those words. Yet, who am I to judge from my state? All I knew was that she could have forced it for the sake of being polite.

"I'll be right back. I need to tell Havelock that you're up." Piero said getting to his feet. "Oh and don't worry nobody here knows who you are." I gave him a relieved nod before he left. When I finished my soup I moved the tray off me. With curiosity I looked over to Corvo who was still fast asleep. I shoved the sheets off me so that I could get up. It took me a moment to sum up the strength to stand. Once I had gotten to my feet I slowly staggered over to the slumbering man. I wonder how he knew that I'd be at the Lady Luck Pub that evening. He looked so peaceful while he slept unlike his waking self that seemed to have this permanent dark look on his face. I reached out and ran my fingers through his raven tresses. His hair was so soft. I continued to stroke his hair until he caught my wrist and held it tightly. I bit back a cry of pain at the sheer pressure he was applying. Corvo let go of me when he realized who was caressing him. He abruptly got to his feet and lifted me up with little effort. Dumbly I let him return me to the bed. There was something mesmerizing about him that I couldn't place my finger on. For that brief moment in his arms I felt safe. Without saying a word he returned to his chair and began to consume the soup that was set beside him. I wonder if he remembers the dance that we shared in the Void. Who am I kidding, it was all another ploy set by the Outsider. That sick bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning explicit sexual content.**

Chapter 4

"Anne!" A well dressed man exclaimed rushing to my side. He tried to hold my hand but I pulled away from his reach. This man resembled the Twins in a way. I wouldn't be surprised if he were related to them. "Do you not remember me? It is I, Treavor Pendleton." So it appears that my assumptions were correct. I do vaguely remember Custis mentioning a younger brother now that I think about it. Though, Custis never talked about him. It had been a long time since I had last seen Custis or any member of the Pendleton family for that matter. Several years ago I had secret dealings with their father, but that responsibility soon fell onto the Twins when he passed away. Yet, for some reason I was sure that Morgan wasn't aware of me or my business with his family and obviously neither was Treavor.

"I'm sorry but my name isn't Anne." I said with a frown. The man quickly retreated a few feet upon the entrance of two men. One was a husky navy admiral while the other was a lanky Overseer. The admiral stood at the foot of the bed with his arms folded. Off to the side and behind him the Overseer leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as well.

"I'm Farley Havelock." The admiral introduced, "That man behind me is Teague Martin and well, I'm sure you've already met Lord Pendleton." He gestured to the two other men. I glanced around the room at each of them. That was when I noticed that Corvo wasn't sitting in the chair on the far side of the room. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen. He must have left when I wasn't looking. How odd…

"My name is Alice Cromwell." I said sitting up straight so that I was leaning on the wall behind me for support.

"Alice? I don't recall Anne having a sister." Lord Pendleton said rubbing his chin with a troubled expression. His thin brows knitted together in deep thought as his lips pursed into a fine line.

"That's because I don't have a sister." I said looking to him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room. That creeping feeling had me no doubt believing that that was the Outsider watching me again. This time though, he's letting me be aware of his presence as opposed to sneaking up on me. He was up to something.

"That's not possible your resemblance to Anne is uncanny." He said astonished.

"I will have to agree with him, for I have had the chance to meet the Lady Cromwell a few years ago." Havelock said with a nod.

"I keep telling you people I don't have a sister!" I snapped balling my hands into fists.

"Then the only conclusion is that you're Lady Anne Cromwell's long lost twin." Martin scoffed rolling his eyes. "It seems almost like a terrible plot to a novel."

"Maybe you're correct, but I know you're all not here to discuss my lineage." I said steering the conversation away from my personal life.

"My apology, let us digress," Havelock said with a bow if his head. "The main reason why we are here is because Corvo brought you here."

"I didn't ask him to do that for me." I replied as I thought back to the pub incident. It was my fault for not being thorough enough. I should be lying in a pool of my own blood as I give out my last dying breath. Not sitting in a bed as one of the infirm. "And I want no part in whatever dealings he's in."

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed to leave." He said in a grave tone, "You've already seen too much and by letting you go could jeopardize our plans."

"Hmm, yes, we'll see about that." I said before bursting into a conspiracy of ravens. Startled, the men moved out of the way as my familiars and I flew out the window. I was a bit sad that I had to cut short my stay since I wanted to catch up with Piero but I didn't want to be a part of this. Joining the Loyalist would mean me leaving Slackjaw and I didn't want that; at least not again. I had left my long time friend to work for Piero Joplin; it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to try to better myself. Even though I didn't have a proper education, Piero taught me while I assisted him with his projects.

"_You've been such a great help to me." Piero said glancing at me over his shoulder as he stood hunched over his workbench. I flashed him a smile as I set the package I was sent to retrieve down on a nearby table. "I'm glad I found you when I did."_

"_I was glad that you'd take me in. It's hard for a kid like me to make an honest living." I said picking up some tools that had fallen. The inventor gave a nod before going back to his work. I was glad to be off the streets but at what price? Slackjaw was still there along with the others. Was this the right decision? It was all too much for me at the time. I was barely eighteen and still discovering myself. Was Slackjaw's way of life more fruitful or was working an honest job worth it? And then on top of that, I had been struggling to master these skills that the Outsider had bestowed upon me when I was twelve. It was a lot of responsibility for one person and I didn't want it. Why me? _

The job with Piero had only lasted a few years before I met the patriarch of the Pendleton family. He witnessed my skills as an assassin first hand when he caught me murdering his third wife. Expecting to be punished he welcomed me with open arms. I then began my job as a full time killer and thief for the Pendleton family. This was when I became the Plague Doctor.

"_Look at you. You're the spitting image of Death!" Lord Pendleton exclaimed enthusiastically with a wide grin plastered on his face. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was clad in all black with my large overcoat swallowing up most of my figure with my boots stopping just below the knees. The mask that I dawned was that of a plague doctor's mask, along with a tight fitting hood to cover any exposed skin. Lastly, the whole look was topped off by a top hat. "This will certainly strike fear into anyone who opposes me."_

_Nearly two years later, I stood at the bedside of the dying Lord Pendleton. He stared up at me with a fond smile. The man reached up to take my hand. I allowed him to pull me towards him as he whispered to me, "The key…give it to Custis…" He let out his final breath before passing on. I gently placed his hand beside him before turning to leave. I must speak with Custis alone one of these evenings. As I dissolved into the darkness, a nurse rushed in. She let out a gasp before running back out. A few days later Custis Pendleton was alone in his father's former study. He apathetically sifted through the papers in a filing cabinet. Not finding what he was looking for he spun on his heel and paced about the massive room. I stepped from the shadows with a key within my grasp. The young man ceased his pacing when he spotted me. At first he was startled but soon took on a cool demeanor. A smirk graced his features as he stared at my approaching figure._

"_You're the assassin that has been at my father's side for these last few years." He said placing a hand on his hip. I gave him a nod while I held out my hand with the key to him. "What is it to?" Custis took the key from my palm and examined it. Once my hand was free, I pointed off to a medium sized painting near the fireplace. Without hesitation, Custis removed the painting to reveal a safe anchored in the wall. He took the key and unlocked the safe. The door creaked open and the noble reached in pulling out a sealed envelope. Custis was quick to open the letter and read it. "You work for me now?" He looked up at me with a sadistic grin. "The fun we'll have…"_

"Doc, what the fuck happened to ya?!" James shouted rushing over to me as I took my natural form once more. I was back at the distillery but I had barely made it there. Bohr and Geoff also made their way over to me. All three of them helped to stabilize me.

"Yeah, you were gone for a few days!" Bohr exclaimed.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I was fucking shot?" I chuckled with a smirk.

"Then why didn't you return back here?" Geoff inquired with a raised brow. "You know Slackjaw was worried about you."

"Stand still for a moment. I need to heal." I said placing my left hand on my chest. The mark on my hand glowed making the palm of my hand glimmer a faint blue. Once I was feeling stronger I pulled away from my team and removed my hand from my bosom. "That's much better…" I then held up my left hand and curled it into a fist. The brand on my hand lit up and began to pull shadows from the surrounding environment. Spindle like fingers of darkness reached out and wrapped themselves around my body. When the process was finished, I was wearing my usual Plague Doctor outfit. I rolled my shoulders and flexed my fingers while looking over my clothes.

"Holy shit, when the hell could ya do that?" James questioned shocked.

"It's complicated," I said brushing past them and heading to Slackjaw's office. Puzzled, the three remained in the courtyard. I shook my head and smirked beneath my mask. They could never fully understand the extent of my powers, but it was nice of them to attempt to understand it.

"Alice you son of a bitch!" Slackjaw shouted pulling off my mask and forcing me into a bear hug. "I thought you were fucking dead! Where the hell have you been?" He pulled back to look me in the face.

"Ugh, recovering from a god damn gunshot wound." I groaned remembering the pub incident for the umpteenth time today. "But I'm fine now."

"Damn, well, I order you take the next few days off to recover. Go to the bathhouse or something," He said sitting on his desk and folding his arms, "And no sass." I let out a huff as my arms fell slack to my side. Protesting will get me nowhere at this point. He'll just extend my leave if I do. I felt like a child being scolded about doing something wrong.

"Fine, I'll be at the Golden Cat if you need me." I sighed hanging my head and dejectedly walking away. It was a good thing that I had enough money to even get into the Golden Cat; then again I was a regular to the steam rooms. I'm surprised that Anne hasn't been there considering that most of the aristocracy of Dunwall went there. Though, I would usually be there when there weren't many people present. I would also pay extra for a private bath. Before I left to the bathhouse, I informed my mates where I was headed so they wouldn't get worried and also I changed into some more casual clothes. Sometimes they acted like a couple of mother hens even though they knew that I could take care of myself.

The Golden Cat, a house of debauchery and pleasures. I only enjoyed the steam rooms since I didn't swing in that direction when it came to women. Madame Prudence could care less at what I did as long as I paid for my services. I made my way up the stone steps of the bathhouse and through the massive wooden doors. A new girl gave me a weary glance while her friend gave me a nasty glare. Madame Prudence came bustling down the stairs that led to her office. Someone must have informed her of my presence.

"Miss Alice, what a pleasure to see you here!" She greeted with a slight curtsy. I bowed my head in response. "It has been a while since you last had a bath here. The usual I assume?"

"Of course," I said following her to the underground where the steam rooms were located.

"You know the strangest occurrence happened to me the other day." She said glancing back at me. I tried my hardest not to make a face at her. The amount of makeup she wore was unrealistic and it made it look like her face was melted colored wax. "I met a woman that looked exactly like you. Is there any chance that the two of you are related?"

"I don't think so. It might have been a coincidence that she looked like me." I replied with a shrug. "I am rather plain looking."

"Nonsense child, you're gorgeous!" She exclaimed aghast by my casual response. The woman came to a stop at a door. She entered shooing the lingering girls before motioning me to enter. "Here you are dear and here's a key to one of the suites upstairs when you finish." The Madame shut the door behind her and left me to my devices. I examined the key before taking a seat on one of the benches. She had given me private suite number three. Last time I was here I had been given suite one. What a nice room that was. I was quick to do away with my clothing, neatly folding it and stacking it in a pile on the bench. Standing up, I stretched a bit before stepping into the warm water. Oh how it felt so good against my cool skin. I sunk deeper into the water until my breasts were halfway under its surface. I had barely begun to relax when the door to the room opened and then shut. Bare footsteps slowly padded over to me. I glance back to see none other than Custis Pendleton with a devious smirk. He held a bottle of liquor in one hand and two glasses in the other. The man was wrapped in a crisp white towel.

"No need to be modest for my sake." Custis snickered as he noticed me sinking further into the water. He set the bottle and glasses down before removing his towel and getting into the bath with me.

"How the hell did you know that I was in here?" I spat glaring at him.

"I was down here and heard your voice." He replied pouring us each a glass. The noble handed me one glass while he kept one for himself. I eyed the substance suspiciously before drinking it. The alcohol wasn't bad and telling from the taste it was a good vintage. "This is my favorite vintage…"

"Why didn't you tell me about Anne Cromwell?" I questioned staring into my glass.

"She wasn't important enough to be brought up in conversation. You wouldn't like her anyways." He replied casually shrugging. "She hates assassins more than womanizers." Custis let out a small laugh.

"I don't care. Where is she?" I asked downing the remainder of my drink. Custis was quick to refill my glass.

"Why does it matter?" He scoffed now taking swigs from the bottle. "She's a bitch." I rolled my eyes and drank some more. How typical of Custis to be annoyed already but somehow I missed him. Working for him was more fun than working with his father. Custis understood the thrill of the hunt. He too had an insatiable bloodlust that met no bounds.

"But she's my sister." I sighed leaning back. A strange look flashed over Custis' face before he recovered.

"Speaking of twins…" He said nipping the lobe of my ear. "I've been such a selfish boy not sharing my brother with you after all those years of you being in our service…" His hand stroked the inside of my thigh as he leaned in closer. "…and vice versa since I've also coveted you…"

"You sick…bastard," I breathed as his lips crashed into mine. One of his hands moved to fondle one of breasts while the other remained stroking my thigh. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. I could feel him smirk for a moment before he began to trail kisses down my neck. Occasionally he would nip a sensitive spot causing me to release a pleasurable moan. He lifted me out of the water forcing me onto my back on the stone floor. Custis began to alternate suckling my breasts and squeezing them. Without warning he forced two fingers inside me. I let out a gasp as I tightened around him. Slowly he moved his fingers in and out and from time to time he would flick my clit. Soon he replaced his fingers with his hard member. I dug my nails into his back as he began to pump inside me. His lips silence mine as he wildly kissed me. Over time he began to pick up speed, going faster and faster until I felt a warm sensation build up in the pit of my stomach. I knew I was close to releasing, but I wouldn't give him the pleasure of me releasing before him. He'll have to cum before I do. I broke the kiss and nipped his neck while clawing at his back. Low erotic growls erupted from his throat as his thrusts became harder. He suddenly stopped when he was close to his release.

"Let us cum together…" He replied in a husky tone close to my ear. Custis grabbed my buttocks with one hand and rubbed my clit with the other while simultaneously thrusting within me. At the same time we arched our backs, like two sparrows our bellies touched. As one we released causing me to let out a pleasurable and loud moan. Custis collapsed on top of me panting heavily. He gave my neck a playful bite. "Good girl…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Intense Gore and Explicit Sexual Content. Twincest. **

**Just a little housekeeping here, I wanted to let you (the reader) know that I support the notion that Corvo is Emily's father. **

**Also it would be nice if I got a review every once in a while.**

Chapter 5

_Almost two years had gone by since Piero Joplin took me in as an assistant. During my time there I had met a man. He was a few years my senior blessed with the charm and good looks of a god. His name was Richard Turpin. Richard and I had fallen madly in love the moment we met. It was almost like a fairytale. I felt like one of those princesses that found her prince charming. Deep down inside I just knew that nothing could ruin this._

_My day was finally over and I was on my way to meet Richard. He had setup a specific time for us to meet this week and I was more than excited to see what he had planned. With butterflies in my stomach I quickly walked down the stone path towards the statue of some important parliament member that had passed away long ago. In the distance I spotted my love leaning against the statue with one of his hands behind his back. When he saw me he stood up straight and greeted me with a warm smile. _

"_For you my love," He said handing me a bouquet of red tulips. My eyes lit up as I held the flowers close. They smelled so wonderful! I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Richard let out a chuckle as he returned the hug._

"_Thank you, they're beautiful." I said with a blush as I looked up at him. "They must have cost a lot."_

"_You're welcome," He said giving me a swift peck on the lips. "I had been paid my weeks worth today."_

"_You didn't have to spend your money to get me something. I would have been satisfied with just being with you." I said staring into his eyes that were the color of lapis lazuli._

"_A beautiful lady deserves beautiful things." He said smiling. "I love you." Richard kissed me once more before pulling away._

"_I…love you too!" I gushed happily. "Are we doing anything tonight?" _

"_I'm sorry but I only wanted to give those flowers to you." He said sadly hanging his head. "I need to get up early for my job tomorrow so I won't be able to spend the evening with you." The man then looked up at me with a loving expression. "Goodnight." Richard gave me one last kiss before turning on his heel and leaving while whistling a nautical tune. He was gone before I could utter a goodnight. I stood in stunned silence as mist crept along the ground. From the shadows came the Outsider. He held a grim façade as he neared me._

"_A declaration of love, yet was there any truth behind it?" He questioned stopping beside me._

"_What do you mean? Richard loves me," I said baffled as I clutched the flowers to my chest._

"_He deceives you…" He replied tilting his head back. _

"_You're lying!" I bit back harshly. _

"_What motives would I have to be dishonest to you?" He inquired with a raised brow. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. He had a point because why would he lie? The Outsider is omniscient. "Come, the truth awaits you." He offered me his alabaster hand which I took upon releasing the tulips from my grasp. I didn't care about the flowers anymore. They meant nothing to me if the Outsider was correct. Suddenly we were engulfed in darkness before appearing in an opulent bedchamber. I looked around the room to see that it was empty. What was so revealing about an empty room? _

_As if on cue the door opened and in walked a mysterious woman and Richard. Behind her, the woman shut the door before grabbing onto Richard. He grinned wolfishly as he unzipped her dress. I clasped a hand over my mouth to suppress a gasp. He had lied to me! He wasn't going to bed early to wake up for his job. Instead he was with this floozy! I watched horrified as my love ran his fingers through this woman's flaxen hair as he trailed kisses along her neck. The woman led him to the bed where they toppled over. They both let out a playful laugh as they tumbled around the bed. When they came to a stop, Richard removed the remainder of the woman's clothing before doing away with his own. The two made passionate love without even realizing that I was watching from the shadows. Tears streamed down my cheeks for I couldn't take my eyes away from the scene. It was so disgusting. How could he do this to me!? He said he loved me! Soon sadness turned to rage with every pleasurable cry. I could no longer stand idly by and let this go on. From the abyss I came seeing nothing but red. Within the hand that the Outsider once held was now a cleaver. My other hand glowed as fire surrounded it. I stormed up to the oblivious couple raising the cleaver over my head. With my left hand I grabbed a hold of Richards shoulder. His flesh sizzled and crackled beneath my touch. Richard let out a howl as I forced him out of the woman he was having sex with. He tumbled onto his back while clutching his searing flesh. The woman became ridged as I neared her. She snapped out of her stupor and began to crawl backwards._

"_Please, don't kill me. I'll give you any amount of money." The woman whimpered frightened. When I was about to go after her, someone grabbed me from behind tossing me back. Richard glared at me, but suddenly softened up when he recognized me._

"_Alice?" He asked startled as he took a few steps back._

"_Bastard!" I snarled jumping to my feet and wielding my blade haphazardly. Richard dodged my onslaught until it all came to an end when he tripped, falling flat on his back. A demonic grin was plastered on my face as I cornered him. From behind me I could feel the eyes of the woman sitting petrified on the bed. _

"_It's not what it looks like, honest." He gulped holding up his hands. "Give me a chance to explain-"_

"_I loved you!" I cried as tears streamed down my cheeks once more. "I thought I was special to you…" My hands trembled and my knees became weak. I hunched forward as my body shook from my choked sobs._

"_I still do, will you ever forgive-"_

"_Silence!" I wailed dropping to my knees and grabbing his penis with my left hand. The man let out a wince at the pressure I was applying to his manhood. My hand was swallowed in flames. His flesh began to burn causing him to let out horrendous shrieks. He attempted to remove me from him but I hacked off both his arms in two swift movements. Soon his cries were reduced to pathetic whimpering as he bled out. The scent of burnt flesh filled my nostrils as I continued to burn his member until it was a shriveled crisp. I released the appendage before getting to my feet. The whimpering came to a stop once Richard had succumbed to death. I whipped my head in the direction of the sound of dainty footsteps hitting against hardwood. Slowly I advanced towards the panicked woman. She looked at me with wild eyes. Her breathing was erratic as she pressed her back against the door. Desperately she jiggled the handle but the door would not open. The mark on my left hand glowed as I held it up with my palm facing her. A force suddenly began to pull her towards me. The woman let out a yelp as she tried in vain to escape me. _

"_No! No! No! No!" She sobbed continuously as her nails scraped against the floorboards. I grinned sadistically as she got closer. Once she was within reach I released her. The woman scrambled to her feet in a desperate attempt to make a run for it. I was so hell bent on murdering this whore that I had neglected to notice the man standing in the doorway. "Milord-" I grabbed her blond locks, forcing her back before I sliced her head off. Blood sprayed all over me as it squirted from the decapitated body. Said body fell to the floor with a loud thump. I let the head drop next to the body before I fell to my knees into the pool of blood. My cleaver clattered from my grasp as I wrapped my arms tightly around my body._

"_Come let's get you cleaned up…" A man said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him through bleary eyes before giving him a nod. He helped me up and led me out of the room filled with carnage. _

My eyes snapped open. I had that nightmare again. Looking down I saw Custis passed out on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair as he slept off the fatigue. My lips twitched into a smirk as I devised a game of cat and mouse. Carefully, I removed him from me while slipping from beneath him. I rinsed off in the bathwater before putting my clothes back on. For some reason I was in a playful mood from this encounter and also I needed to distract myself from that horrible memory. He'll have to find me if he wants more. I sauntered off towards his suite. There was no doubt that he was in the Ivory room. He always did enjoy hunting large beasts with tusks on his hunting trips. Or at least that's what I found out when the family would return with stuffed trophies.

Most of the courtesans that stalked the halls of the Golden Cat were your run of the mill whores. But some of them weren't originally strumpets. I had befriended a woman named Katherine who was initially a clerk before the plague. She was a kind person that didn't belong among the typical harlot. Yet, I hadn't seen her in a while. I wonder if she's dead from the plague. Or maybe she was able to go back to Tyvia to pursue a career as a chef. I shrugged off the thoughts as I neared my destination. A few City Watchmen gave me a brief glance before turning back to what they were doing. I jiggled the handle to the room to find it locked. Why would I think it was unlocked? No worries, I'll just use the balcony. I walked out on the large terrace to see the balcony that I needed to reach to my left. Before leaping onto the stone ledge I made sure no one was within sight. Everything was clear when I landed soundly behind a guard. Shit! I straightened up when the guard turned around.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asked pulling out his sword and holding the point to my throat. I raised my hands up out of defense. If I was going to get out of this, I'll need to act convincing. "And how did you get into the room without a key? You don't look like those sluts roaming around."

"Lord Pendleton gave me a spare key. He told me to meet him here." I replied with a blush while biting my bottom lip. The guard sheathed his sword and let out a sigh.

"Be on your way." He grunted turning back to the horizon with a sullen expression. I slipped into the room and examined it. There wasn't much to describe about it, other than the intricate crown molding which matched the designs on the furniture. I poured myself a glass of water and made myself comfortable on one of the couches. As I sipped on my water, I felt that ever familiar eerie presence creeping up on me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"My, my, what a little minx you are." The Outsider teased relaxing in a chair across from me. "I never knew that you were such a coquette." He flashed me an amused smile as he folded his arms. "What would Corvo think?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why would it matter to him what I do?" I inquired suspiciously.

"You still don't get it do you?" He half laughed shaking his head, "You're such a selfish creature." I was unsure what the Outsider was trying to convey to me. Obviously I wasn't getting the big picture.

"Wait, are you trying to play match maker with us?" I asked incredulously.

"What else is an immortal to do with his branded mortals?" He mused while rapping his fingers against the arm of the chair. I was about to retort when the door to the room swung open.

"You're infuriating," Custis growled slamming the door shut. "I told you, she was down there with me!"

"No one else was down there." Morgan replied with a smirk, "You probably drank too much and masturbated thinking about some luscious woman. But imagining it kind of makes me feel all hot and bothered…" I raised an intrigued brow as I saw Morgan pin Custis to the wall before the two began a hard make out session. Though, I wasn't perturbed from the sight but in fact turned on. It didn't matter that they had blood relations. They were two men making out in front of me without realizing it. If men can think about having sex with female twins then why not vise versa? I let out a breath when the Twins began to strip. It was suddenly becoming too hot in here for me. I began to remove my clothes in increments. First went my boots and socks. Next went my undercoat. I was unbuttoning my blouse when the Twins stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked with an annoyed huff.

"Oh, you naughty vixen," Custis said with a perverted grin as he jumped me. Morgan stood stunned for a moment as he watched his twin remove my blouse and brassier with precision. He then gave a shrug before forcing the two of us onto the floor so he could join in. They simultaneously attacked my neck in a flurry of kisses. Both of them each had a hand on my breasts to play with. Our positions switched when Morgan forced me onto my hands and knees with Custis below me. He then grabbed a fist full of hair and shoved my head down so that my face was inches away from Custis' member. As I gave the twin below me fellatio, Morgan pushed his manhood inside me. I let out a moan as he began to move in and out of me at a fast pace. Custis soon switched positions so that he was now behind Morgan. He wasted no time thrusting into his brother's rectum. Morgan dug his nails into my hips as he held onto me. He leaned back so that he and his twin could kiss each other. Without warning Morgan pulled out of me and flipped me onto my back while Custis removed himself from behind Morgan as we all made another position swap. I was lying back on top of Morgan while Custis towered over us. Morgan guided his penis into my rectum as Custis put his manhood into my womanhood. My senses went off the charts as the two rammed into me. Passionately Custis caught my lips as they rhythmically rocked against me. Feeling left out, Morgan grabbed my face and forced me to kiss him. Custis trailed his tongue between my breasts before taking one in his mouth. He licked and flicked my nipples while alternating between hand and mouth. All this pleasure was driving me over the edge and I could feel the heat rising in my belly. I arched my back feeling my release eminent. The Twins gave a few shaky thrusts before releasing inside me. They came before I did which made me cum at the sheer thought of my accomplishment. The two removed themselves from me before getting to their feet. Morgan held me in his arms as he carried me over to the bed. He dumped me onto the bed before getting onto it. Custis joined us but on the other side of me. Morgan pulled me to him so that my back was up against him.

"We'll start round two in a bit…" He whispered running his hand over my hip as he nipped my shoulder.


End file.
